


Our perfection

by ChocolatIceCream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabbles, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 13,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Through the years, with the leaves torn from the calendar, when the cold of winter makes me think of you, swear to me that you will continue my side sharing promises and dreams like the first time we fell in love.[AkaFuri/Drabbles]





	1. First meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever posted in other language, my teacher has said that I should practice before my final exam, so I hope you can help me kindly with corrections (˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) ... and is a AkaFuri because I love them.
> 
> These drabbles were posted in the past in Spanish, I have decided to translate them into English and re-upload them. Please, enjoy c:
> 
> Contact me: www.facebook.com/chocolatIscream

It was not love at first sight, nor something that was in the stars. Their fate was not yet written, nor did their souls merge into one the first time they met, in fact it was something more like intimidation and terror.

Because Seijūrō Akashi thought he was pathetic.

And Kouki Furihata thought he was scary.

Akashi didn't even stop to give him the importance that Furihata deserved, he had continued to ignore him during that winter cup Game. Furihata was too busy trembling at the overwhelming effect of the situation.

There was no touch of hands or gawking gazes.

If Akashi had paid attention he would have realized that despite all the boy had a barely lively determination and very nice brown eyes. And if Kouki had looked beyond the intimidating aura of his opponent, it would have evoked the time when teenagers had that fetish for romances clichés between the popular boy and the shy girl, with lavish cars and cashmere sweaters included.

The odds of meeting a second time were nil. The options for falling in love didn't exist. But there are times in life where everything seems to be aligned so that two people inevitably cross into a sweet and memorable encounter. That was not one of those times, or at least it was memorable for the wrong reasons.

When Akashi and Kouki did talk for the first time, it did not turn out to be more romantic than the first time they met.


	2. Hey! I'm Here!

They meet again at the celebration of Kuroko's birthday, the closest friend they have in common.

How beautiful and unexpected are the coincidences. Furihata doesn't even expect to see him standing at the door. And although he knows that Akashi is no longer the tyrant of a few months ago, he can't help stammering.

Akashi nevertheless approaches him, with his kindness and sincere words, trying to remedy his mistakes.

A proposal and a couple of days later, Kouki Furihata sees himself going to a nearby court at his home in Tokyo to meet Seijūrō Akashi.

Days become weeks and weeks become months. Half a year goes by as quietly and quickly as if it were made of a single second.

They become friends. It's unexpected, but feasible.

But Kouki begins to see and feel things that should not exist when thinking of Seijūrō Akashi.

And that can't be right.

But when Kouki smiles and Akashi smiles back, Kouki can't help it. Because his heart beats hard, hitting his chest like saying, "Hey! I'm here!", because yes, it's there, and it's in love.

Of Seijūrō.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second drabble is here... at last.   
> Thank you very much to all~ c:
> 
> Facebook: @chocolatIscream


	3. My eyes on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... These drabbles have been coming so slowly so far, I'm very sorry for that but I was really busy (ÙwÚ)/; however, from now on I will be uploading the chapters daily since, well, they are drabbles and it is just.
> 
> Many thanks to those who have read so far!

Sometimes Seijūrō surprises him with his visits. The simplest excuse is to say that Rakuzan is having a practice match with Seirin (even if the high schools are too far apart from each other). But Seijūrō seldom tells Kouki that he has only wanted to see him. Kouki does not like to hear him say that, because his heart speeds up like a madman until he almost escapes from his chest and he knows it's not okay to think that way, and he inevitably feels guilty when he looks at him and Seijūrō looks back at him with a smile.

What would Seijūrō think if he knew that Kouki has that kind of feelings for him? Kouki is afraid that their friendship will end.

“Hey! Furihata is not even listening” Fukuda Says.

And it's true, because although everyone has gathered to chat after training, Kouki's mind wanders in space more than being there with the others.

“I-I’m sorry”

Everyone sighs and berates him for not paying attention to the talk. But Kouki focuses on the distant group that is Rakuzan when Reo bursts into laughter, while the blond of the group covers his face to avoid laughing. Seijūrō also laughs, though more lightly, and Kouki cannot take his eyes off him.


	4. I like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more drabble!  
> I really thought that I could not upload it today because it has been raining very hard here in my city and the electricity fails.  
> But I' m here! and that makes me happy c:
> 
> Please, enjoy reading.

And then, it just happens.

The container of feelings has reached the edge and Kouki's emotions can no longer be contained.

And he says it.

Barely aware that he will have to live with the consequences, however good or bad they may be.

"I like you," he repeats, holding his hands tightly to the ball, his head held high, trying not to cower now. "Akashi, I like you" he says again, a little lower, a little more intimate, like a secret being whispered and saved for eternity.

Spend a second. Two. Three seconds. A minute goes by and there is still no answer.

"Umm ... well, I..." and he deflects his face, measuring the distance from the place on the court to the place where he has left his bag. How fast would the tears overflow? "... I guess I have to leave. Thank you for today" without knowing why, he bends down, and then walks quickly to his bag.

Before leaving the court a hand takes his wrist and stops him.

"At our age it's normal to feel that kind of emotion," Seijūrō says.

Kouki turns to see him just a little, and inwardly admits that, if he was not holding him, he would surely run, to some distant place where they could never find him.

“Yes. I suppose.”

“Okay, I promise I'll take care of you.”

He is confused. What? "I, I think I don't understand you."

“It means that I accept your feelings.”

And a soft warmth runs through Kouki's body to settle on his cheeks. "Ah ... Yes, please take care of me" and for some reason Kouki thinks it appropriate to lean and make the situation look a bit old.

Seijūrō smiles softly.


	5. Kouki, his choice is Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next drabble ~~  
> Thanks again!

At first Seijūrō does not know for sure.

He admits, inwardly, that he is only testing. Trying to understand a little his own feelings towards such a simple boy.

And yet, with the days going by, Seijūrō finds himself smiling when he receives a message from Kouki.

Either uttering Kouki's name very gently, or admiring that beautiful shape in which Kouki's eyes crinkle when he laughs, in the same way he admires those brown eyes as transparent as water, and as interesting as a mirror. A mirror in which Seijūrō is reflected in the best way, where he sees himself kissing Kouki's nose and holding him by the hand.

A mirror that teaches Seijūrō what he really looks for and wants, that teaches him how he can be happy.

It's their first date, and the first dates are usually as disastrous as they are memorable, because the waitress threw the dessert on Kouki's clothes, and he does not stop laughing about it. Seijūrō slides a little on the armchair of the table so he can be closer to Kouki, their bodies barely being separated by a tiny space of air. Seijūrō inhales deeply, filling himself with a value he thought he had but apparently it was a lie, and gropes for Kouki's hand to intertwine his fingers with his fingers under the table. Kouki is startled and turns to see him, but Seijūrō only smiles pretending not to feel his heart throb as never before has done.

And he knows it.

Kouki, definitely his choice is Kouki.


	6. The Akashi's heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming back from running and I really feel exhausted and lively c:  
> Please, enjoy this drabble too~

Sadly they cannot be seen daily. The weeks pass and although both would have liked to clasp their hands a million times more, the truth is that the odds are reduced to almost none when they are separated thousands of kilometres away.

After that first date they cannot see each other again, because Seijūrō has responsibilities to fulfil, and Kouki is not allowed to travel in exam season, however much he promises to get good grades.

**_«I will definitely see you after this »_** Seijūrō's message says.

**_«It's fine with me, but you don’t need to neglect your responsibilities for this»_ **

**_«Do not call it “this”, it's not that simple, it's much more complicated. It is not ephemeral, it is rather eternal. And I'm never wrong »_ **

Kouki admires the sincerity and without shame with which Seijūrō usually says the things. He always manages to make him nervous and make him blush. But it's okay, because that's one of the reasons why he loves him. In addition to that he also hopes that their love are not ephemeral.

Although if asked what he most desires in those moments, with the cell phone pressed against his chest and his face hidden in the pillow, Kouki would say "accelerate the Akashi's heart in the same way in which he accelerates mine"


	7. Melt in him forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starving right now lol, but while the food is ready here is the next drabble ^^
> 
> Enjoy it! c:

**_«I’m here»_ **

**_«Do not move, I'll go for you»_ **

And a minute after reading the message, Seijūrō appears in front of him wearing a soft and sincere smile on his pale face like paper. Kouki clutches his hands to the strap of his backpack and releases a sigh, because he is excited, because it has been almost a month without seeing him, because Seijūrō looks as elegant as he remembers and dies to go into his arms and melt in him forever.

"You must be tired," says Seijūrō, pretending to take Kouki's backpack and carry it for him, however Kouki does not allow it.

"Umm" he shakes his head while smiling. "It's fine, I can handle this" especially because Kouki does not mind traveling one, two or a thousand hours to see him, but that is something he will not tell him, although he is sure that Seijūrō already knows.

Seijūrō does not insist on carrying the backpack, because he is aware that although Kouki enjoyed being pampered he does not often like to be treated as something delicate. They leave the station and go anywhere. A block away later, Seijūrō is aware of the space that separates them, frowns when he concludes that this is not right. He approaches Kouki and discreetly slides his hand between his boyfriend's fingers.

Kouki is startled but says nothing. People look at them without discretion but they do not really care.


	8. Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not remember that these drabbles were so fluffy until I reread them lol. It's very sweet...
> 
> I hope you have a good day c:

_Hopefully the weekends will last as long as they take to arrive._ Kouki feels that the hours with Seijūrō slide between his fingers like threads pulled on the fabric. Ephemerals, almost invisible. And as much as he wishes, he cannot stop time and stay forever with his boyfriend, because time goes on his way without forgiving anyone, not even them. All that remains to be done is to take advantage of every little instant, no matter how insignificant is.

This is the first time that Kouki comes to Kyoto just to be with Seijūrō, and it feels good, really good, because that way he does not feel that the only one who does his part so they can see each other is Seijūrō.

They move hand in hand to the station where they will inevitably say goodbye, very close to each other, the warmth envelops them in this cold afternoon.

When they arrives, just before Kouki boards the train, he presses his fingers against Seijūrō's and without weighing it he stands in front of him, and in the same fleeting way he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist and hides his face in his chest.

Seijūrō momentarily feels the urge to move away, because he is not used to this kind of affection, but mainly because Kouki has made his heart beat so hard that he fears he can hear it.

"Let's hug like this forever, Akashi," and he clings a little, snuggling, as he breathes in his scent.

This is the first time that they embrace so intimately. The first time Kouki takes the initiative, and the first time Seijūrō feels embarrassed. He wraps his arms in Kouki and hides his face at the juncture of his neck, grateful Kouki cannot see him.


	9. The most important person in his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! Today it's so cold that my legs have frozen as I ran >.<, but it's okay because I actually enjoy the cold and jogging, just as I hope you enjoy this drabble.  
> See you!

“Furihata-kun” Kouki listens to the voice behind him and inevitably jumps out of fright, because as stealthily as always, Kuroko approaches him to look at him carefully. Kouki feels nervous, but still does not run away from there and asks if he needs anything.

“Are you dating Akashi?” for Kouki it is not a surprise that Kuroko is direct with his words, he always is, but that does not prevent him from feeling slightly upset, because although he knows that one day this would happen and he would have to face it, he did not expect it to be so shameful.

He does not know which words are indicated to answer. Flee from Kuroko's direct gaze, Kouki searches for the answer on the floor even though it is not and will not be there. His cheeks obviously turn red. It does not say anything, but assent in affirmation.

"I'm glad, Furihata" and there's a smile on his friend's face. Kouki nods back again is more animated, with a huge smile decorating his face. "Please take care of Akashi, even if he does not seem so, sometimes he needs it too.”

Kouki does not need to be told, he will do it. He will take care of Seijūrō as the most important person in his life, because now he is.


	10. I have to take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to publish the drabble today! In the end I remembered it while preparing my lunch lol
> 
> Have an excellent day!

He listens to the steps of his mother approaching, then he takes the edge of his quilt and wraps it up to his face. This is already the fifth time that his mother comes back looking for a problem or something he needs, but Kouki only needs to sleep. It's just a cold, but his mother worries as if it were something much more serious.

Two taps on his door and then his mother's voice: "Kou, can I pass?"

Kouki does not answer, because even if he says no, he knows that she will pass.

Five seconds later the door is opened.

"You have a visit."

And automatically comes out of his bunker of blankets, with brown hair glued to his forehead by sweat, and colored cheeks and nose. Seijūrō smiles tenderly at him.

"A-Akashi?"

"Hello."

"Well, I'll leave you alone" and then the woman disappears.

With gentleness and finesse, Seijūrō walks the distance from the door to Kouki's bed, sits on the edge at a safe distance and puts his hand on his boyfriend's forehead. It is boiling.

"It seems I have to take care of you."

Kouki feels slightly obfuscated, they planned to have an appointment, but apparently it will spoil everything. "I-I do not feel so bad, we can still ..."

"Of that nothing" Seijūrō says, getting up and going to the door. "I promised I would take care of you, so you'll drink tea and then rest."

Before Seijūrō leaves, Kouki calls him, completely embarrassed. "T-thanks for taking care of me."

Seijūrō retraces his steps and leaves a kiss on his forehead.


	11. She’s happy that I chose you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My God! Today is also very cold, the perfect excuse to drink coffee.
> 
> A greeting x]

Huddled side by side on the sofa in Kouki's house, they watch old horror movies, starting from _Jeepers Creepers_ , going through _Freddy Krueger_ , and ending with _Halloween_. It's not Kouki's favourite movies genre, but it's a perfect excuse to be close to Seijūrō and squeeze his hand when he's scared. Seijūrō knows it, and he does not care, although he does not feel very comfortable watching Kouki jump out of fear when a scene of poor quality appears.

"Your mother does not seem surprised," says Seijūrō, to distract his sick boyfriend a little. And maybe yes, a little, he's curious.

Kouki takes command of the little table in front of him and pauses the film. Squeeze the blankets a little more around his body and respond, trying to make his voice clear: "Well, that's because it's her I've confided my feelings to.”

"You mean you told her?" inquires.

Kouki nods. "She’s happy that I chose you.” And add a smile at the end.

A feeling swirls in Seijūrō's stomach, but it's not a bad thing, of that he's sure, it's a good thing that makes him feel as if inside him there was a big fair with fireworks and lights.

Kouki is the culprit.            

He stretches to take the control and put Play to the film, looks ahead and does not look at Kouki again until the heat on his face vanishes.


	12. Close to Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's a bit late because I had to go to perform my service and I do not leave until the afternoon! But here is the drabble of today C:

This is the first time that Seijūrō sleeps in someone else's house, someone he may consider special. It feels good, and uncomfortable, because being in your boyfriend's house with all his family making noise in the kitchen is not the best thing. It is the first time he feels intimidated, although he will not admit it at all. There are so many new things, feelings and emotions that he thought did not exist, and still others that he cannot even name them.

It is true that at first he had felt a little under pressure, as if suffocated, as if all his freedom had suddenly been taken. But those are things that he completely forgets when he is close to Kouki, when he can hear his voice from the other side of the phone, or when he receives a message from him wishing him good morning.

"Akashi?" Kouki calls, running a hand in front of him. "Oh, sorry, am I boring you?"

Seijūrō frowns, annoyed, not with Kouki, rather with himself for ignoring the words of his boyfriend. "I got distracted, I'm sorry, could you repeat it?"

"You're acting weird, are you sure you're okay? ¡My cold...!” He exclaims, placing a hand on Seijūrō's forehead, but before Kouki makes a fuss, Seijūrō takes his hand and pulls him towards him on the couch. "They're going to see us," Kouki whispers, hiding his face in Seijūrō's neck.

"I'm sure they already did," says Seijūrō, looking directly at the woman who smiles mischievously from the kitchen door.


	13. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Here in my city it doesn't stop raining, and apparently it will not stop doing it for the next few days, that's wonderful, I love this kind of weather a lot (although I'm dying of cold too lol)  
> Enjoy this drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Seijūrō returns to Kyoto this afternoon, but before doing so he has decided that he will spend all that day with Kouki, because the distance from that weekend to the other is still a bit eternal. He has also proposed to stay at home, not very sure (and perhaps exaggerating) with Kouki's health, but Kouki had insisted so much that it was okay if they left, that Seijūrō could not say no.

Kouki, who has insisted on guiding the date that day, has taken him to the top of a hill where both can see perfectly a part of the city. A very nice part of the city.

"It's very quiet here," Seijūrō says, sliding his slender fingers between Kouki's.

"I know" Kouki gives him a squeeze. "I like to come here, I like to come with you."

Seijūrō looks up at Kouki's profile. He is smiling and his eyes shine like two sparkling stars because of the light.

"Furihata" calls.

"Yes?"

And in less than a second the distance between their bodies disappears. Seijūrō intertwines both hands with those of his boyfriend and prevents him from hiding his gaze. "Can I kiss you?"

Kouki seems surprised by brief moments; they have not kissed each other before and Seijūrō does not intend to frighten him by kissing him by surprise, for that reason he believe it is appropriate to ask permission. Kouki's cheeks stain with crimson, he squeezes his lips and nods.

Seijūrō smiles, taking in his hands the face of his boyfriend, begins to approach, with care and delicacy, do not want to do it wrong, but does not think stopping. Kouki's lips are soft and feel wet from their previous action, they are also cold, but strangely everything becomes warm. They separate after a second and look each other in the eye. Who starts the second kiss nobody knows, it just happens.

Kouki's arms around Seijūrō's neck, and Seijūrō's hands caressing the opposing cheeks. Separating and meeting again becomes instinctive, no one refuses to do so, they just allow themselves to be enveloped in the magic of their first kiss.


	14. His heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a cold afternoon in summer ~, and everything feels perfect!  
> Have a nice day!

The next weekend is present. Seijūrō travels to Tokyo, fully prepared to consent another day to his boyfriend. Kouki is happy to have him at home again, and to take advantage of each second together, they both have decided to go together to stock the pantry.

Seijūrō knows about the subject. The fact that he was born with a certain kind of privileges does not make him an idiot for the affairs of "normal" people; however, the fact that with so little is achieved so much, like the delicious foods that Kouki's mother prepares, is surprising.

Although there is something about this whole story that bothers him. It is not travel on public transport, or having to be so close to many people. That is the least. What really bothers him are the smiles and warm words that Kouki will tell the people who serve them. He wants those smiles and kindness to be exclusive to him, but it's not something he can tell Kouki so easily, because he would look like an idiot. And probably Kouki would be upset.

"Here, Akashi" Kouki captures his attention by offering him some of the crepe he has just bought. "You can try it."

Kouki's smile extends to show the rows of his teeth, and his eyes fill with enthusiasm.

Seijūrō definitely does not want to leave it to anyone, because it is the first time that his heart has accelerated so much.


	15. Their names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After long days of rain today the sun has risen. It's very hot now!  
>  See you c:

Lying on the lawn of a park not very busy, Kouki stretches out his hand tempting the floor until he finds the hand of Seijūrō, once obtained, he interlaces theirs fingers and lets out a sigh.

Seijūrō gives him a squeeze to make him notice that he is aware of his action.

They have decided to go there and take a long and well-deserved rest, after Seijūrō had commented casually and without pretending how busy and stressed this week had been. Kouki wanted to alleviate it a bit and had proposed to go around without the need to do something special, just be together.

"If there's anything I can do for you, you just have to ask me" Kouki responds when Seijūrō tells him that probably next week will be just as difficult.

Seijūrō nods and while he finds form to the clouds, an idea of something that could make him feel better is installed in his brain.

"Yes, there is something," he says.

Kouki gets up at full speed and sits leaning his weight on his ankles. "Whatever, just ask."

Seijūrō smiles. Approaching Kouki he places his hands on his neck and join their foreheads. Kouki thinks he will kiss him.

"Say my name."

Kouki trembles. They both do it. They know that being called like this will be something a little more intimate, a little more special.

"Se... S-Seijūrō" he murmurs, lowering his eyes, shying away from his gaze. It sounds pretty good.

"... Kouki" mentions Seijūrō, this time kissing him for sure.

Now Seijūrō is sure that nothing can ruin his days, not when the next weekend comes, and he will be with Kouki to hear him call his name.


	16. Ecosystem-dwelling-his-stomach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend I will go on a trip and I should be packing my bags, but instead I am translating all the drabbles I can to just upload them day by day. My mom says that she hopes that this will make me rich one day lol  
> See you!

Among the many faces that Kouki usually makes, Seijūrō has one that he can consider his favourite; that sign of concern that makes Kouki's lips pucker in a pout and that his eyes add to doubts. In addition to the absent air that seems to envelop him, forcing him to keep still looking at the same point. And of course, that gesture that very surely does without realizing but that in the eyes of Seijūrō is suggestive.

There is a little time left before the results of the last exams they have made are delivered. In advance Seijūrō knows his results, so he is not at all worried. Kouki is an opposite case, because he remembers (although he is not sure if it is) to have confused some questions causing bad answers.

Sitting in a cafeteria side by side, while Kouki's thoughts travel through the clouds of the sky, he unconsciously begins to bite his lower lip.

"Kouki ..." he calls, and Kouki immediately turns to see him, still not very used to being called by his first name by Seijūrō.

"Is something wrong, _Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_?" Kouki is not sure if he can cause the same _ecosystem-dwelling-his-stomach_ effect on Seijūrō, but he begs for it to be so.

"If you continue biting your lip, you will make it start to bleed," he says, they look at each other, and they smile.

"I'm sorry ... it's just that ..."

"Everything will be fine, you have to trust a little more in you." He slides his hand in search of Kouki's hand and intertwines theirs fingers to convey him confidence. They look at each other smiling again. It is a matter of seconds when they join their lips in a short and tender kiss.


	17. You hang up first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new drabble is here, I hope you like it!

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning." Kouki says, looking at the alarm clock on his dresser next to his bed. Time has begun to pass very quickly at some point, and both continue chatting about trivia over the phone. "I do not know if I'll be able to get up tomorrow."

"Very surely we will be tired." Seijūrō answers. Kouki likes Seijūrō's velvety voice playing through the headset. It sounds nice, secret, a little with mischief and sensuality, although it will never tell him. "But it will be worth it."

Kouki nods despite knowing Seijūrō does not see him. Sighs. "I wish you were here."

There is a silence. Not the kind of disturbing or uncomfortable silence, it is the kind of silence that keeps secrets and future surprises, smiles and nervous glances.

“¿Kouki?”

“Uhm”

"I promise I'll steal you someday." And his voice is serious, totally, not an iota of joke. "But I do not speak for a moment or two or three days ..."

Kouki smiles without answering. Seijūrō knows it.

"Well ..." Kouki speaks again. "It's almost half past one, should we start with the "you hang up first" ritual?"

A sound is heard, like a laugh. "It's not necessary, I'll let you sleep."

"… All right."

But nothing happens. Both return to silence without being able to hang, listening to their breaths and smiling without intending it.

"Rest, Kouki."

"You too, Seijūrō."

...

"I love you, Sei."

There is a moment of silence covered with nerves, waiting for a reaction on the part of the other in front of the unexpected confession. Not that they did not know it, simply that it is the first time they say it so openly and sincerely, although most likely the next time they will be able to say it straight out.

"... I love you too, Kouki."


	18. Distant, but good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah ~, I just packed my bags, tomorrow, very early in the morning I'll start my trip but I promise to publish the drabble of the day before leaving.  
> I hope you are well!

The relationship with his father is good, distant, but good. Akashi knows that after what happened before, his father has partially agreed to certain things, how to demarcate him from responsibilities that could be considered less important, and yet he remains a serious and pragmatic man, closed like an oyster in terms of his personal life. Akashi is not sure if all this is due to the love he has for him or the responsibility he still feels about him.

And if he is honest with himself, the truth is that Seijūrō prefers not to dig too much into the subject.

Sitting face to face in the dining room, Seijūrō thinks about the odds there will be if his father finds out about the relationship he really has with Kouki. Not as a friend who invited to sleep at home, but as the person who has decided to love in a romantic context.

Unfortunately, he barely knows his father enough to know that _maybe_ the news will not make him very happy.

And yet he need to do it, find the right moment to let his father know. Because he's never been more sure of anything than wanting to be with Kouki.

He loves and respects his father in his fair measure, and it is certain that he will have to face his strength and superiority when the time comes, because his father will not accept Kouki right away.

But if it's for Kouki, he'll fight whoever he is. He just need to be sure where this will take them, even if it sounds hasty.


	19. I Love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is promised is debt, here is the drabble of today, just before I leave, I hope you have a great day!!! [x

"Seijūrō?"

Seijūrō blinks, gradually focusing his eyes on Kouki, giving him an apologetic smile at his sudden distraction.

Sitting side by side in a park in the city of Tokyo, Kouki moves a little closer to Seijūrō and presses his hand against his as a clear sign of support. Kouki is not sure what happens, or if everything really goes well, because Seijūrō is the kind of person who believes that any kind of problem can solve it alone, but lately there are more and more times that Seijūrō is lost for long minutes in his ideas and when he asks what happens he always responds with different things. 

All he can do is make him understand in some way that he will be there if he ever needs him.

Seijūrō returns the squeeze and a new smile that reassures Kouki making him think that whatever happens is something alien to them.

"Whatever happens, you can trust me, you know that?" Question Kouki. Seijūrō takes his free hand to Kouki's cheek and caresses him in gratitude. 

Kouki notices how Seijūrō's gaze turns into a hard one, provoking in him a sea of contradictory emotions. He wish could understand Seijūrō better, Kouki needs to know if he is worried, sad or just tired, because not knowing is the worst; He wants to know Seijūrō completely and be able to help him completely when he needs it.

"We should go home," Kouki whispers, rising from his place to start the road, but before he can do so, he is stopped.

"I love you so much, Kouki" says Seijūrō. And Kouki's heart accelerates so much that he believes it will escape from his chest to take refuge somewhere in the world where no one will shake it like that again.

He see Seijūrō in the eyes and see the sincerity impregnated in each letter. He comes up to him and hugs him in his arms allowing him to hide in his chest. "Yes I love you too." Smiles.

Seijūrō then concludes that this afternoon has nothing more to do than concentrate on Kouki, and drive away the dark thoughts that include his father rejecting his little one.


	20. How good this feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travels are always exhausting; I hope you are having a good time! Cx

The morning of the next day the sunlight begins to sneak in between the curtains that cover the window and the awakening of the sun behind the mountains.

Kouki wakes up after listening to the alarm on his nightstand ringing, stretches himself enough to turn it off and then look for a way to go back to sleep; It's Sunday, and there's no need to get up early. He yawns and blinks a couple of times before realizing that someone is hugging him by the waist, a quiet breathing tickling his neck. Remember then, that last night after returning, Seijūrō and he had stayed watching movies until late at night. The first thing his instincts tell him to do is look under the covers and make sure he is not naked. To his relief, that's right, and Seijūrō is not either.

Yawning once again, unable to avoid it, stretching between the blankets as cats do, then carving one eye and yawning again. In a quick glance at his room, he manages to see the CD box of the film lying on the floor. The hands of Seijūrō pull him by the waist, even between his dreams, until approaching him completely, perhaps because it is cold and due to the fact that during the night Kouki had to pull all the blankets for him.

Kouki cannot help but smile returning to settle on his pillow thinking about how good this feels and he does not want to have to stop feeling it ever.


	21. Because it makes love seem easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heavens! Here where I am, everything is very neat and clean and I am a disaster lol. My mother says that it will be useful for me to be here to learn to be ordained hahaha (Hopefully)
> 
> Have a good day! ❣️

"Seijūrō, I'm scared" Kouki confesses, trying to hide his face in the grey scarf that protects him from the cold.

Seijūrō gently turns to see him. "Why?"

Kouki looks at him again. He take a breath and then say: "I'm afraid to feel too much for you ... so much, and that you do not feel the same way." Seijūrō smiles tenderly.

He stares intently and intently at his boyfriend's brown eyes, enjoying the way in which just looking at each other seems to shout a lot of feelings, along with a lot of desires.

Because it makes love seem easy, so natural.

And there is no better declaration of love than that which their lips express when they meet; their soft, warm lips barely touch and their hearts beat as if they were one: strong, exciting, alive. And Seijūrō holds Kouki by the waist keeping him close to his body as if he does not want to be a single millimetre away from him, and Kouki entangles his fingers between the red locks like fire while without even thinking about it he gets up on the tips of his feet to equal the few centimetres Seijūrō earns him. Although if we talked about winning, it is their hearts that seem to celebrate in the battle, so strong and so full of life, so excited about the future that is looming.

And Seijūrō's kisses are tender and moist. Those of Kouki warm and quiet.

Their breasts collide whenever their lungs fill with air, and their bodies are no longer cold, and if someone had asked them, both could swear that even if the snow of the future winters melts their hearts will keep beating the one for the another, because that is what they should do.

"I love you, Kouki." His breath is warm and sweet and tickles Kouki's lips. "You do not have to be terrified, I feel the same, very much like you, I promise."

And Kouki feels that hisheart will jump out of his chest at any moment. His hands tremble, Seijūrō holds them up as if telling him not to be afraid, that it's okay to feel whatthey feel. And Kouki can believe him even with his eyes blindfolded.


	22. That’s what we should do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today while I jogging I stumbled over a rock and fell on my knee, even if it hurt I kept running and it was not until I got home that I noticed how bad it lol.
> 
> I hope you are well, see you!

The sand, the sun, the breeze and a smile.

The waves of the sea crashing against their feet, the salt tickling their fingers. Both sitting on the sand staring at the sunset that day offers. The orange shades mixing with the blue of the sky and the sea. There is tranquillity.

"Is not it beautiful? Everything seems so calm that it makes you sigh." Kouki tells Seijūrō, playing with the wet sand between the fingers of his hands.

"It is, in the city it is strange to appreciate a show like this." He looks at him. Kouki pulls his legs up to his chest and hugs them so that he can rest his chin on his knees. He lets out a sigh and in his eyes the brightness of the sea shines much more. His cheeks and nose are faint red due to the sun, perhaps also because he is so close to Seijūrō.

"Sei" calls, turning to see him with a tiny smile "Are you happy here?" Seijūrō looks at him intensely trying to read him, to understand the reason of his question, his heart shrinks a little in concern, but after seeing that the question does not intend anything more than to assure a something, he smiles with sincerity.

"A lot." He reaches out his hand, asking Kouki to give him his, when he does so he intertwines theirs fingers. "If you're here of course I am, what about you, Kouki, are you happy with me?"

Kouki's eyes open in surprise, then, after relaxing, advances as he can the centimetres that separate him from his partner and recharges his head on his shoulder.

"Of course I am!"

Seijūrō caresses Kouki's cheek, looks into his eyes. "I want to kiss you."

Kouki smiles at him amused."That's what we should do, we're a couple, right?" The warmth overwhelms Seijūrō's heart, that feeling that so many times seemed strange and uncomfortable, at this point it cannot make him feel more than happy. It approaches just touching the lips of Kouki, soft, wet. Seijūrō wants to do this always.


	23. Stay… with me forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having an Avengers marathon right now, so please enjoy the drabble while I enjoy my movies ;)

One day Seijūrō expresses his concern. How uncomfortable he feels when he thinks of his father rejecting them as a couple. Kouki tells him that is called fear. And just as Seijūrō once did with him, Kouki takes his hands and with a single glance expresses a thousand good feelings.

And then Seijūrō seems to cling a little more to him. Like a silk blanket; protecting him without overwhelming him.

So Kouki is aware that he has to do everything possible to support Seijūrō when the time comes. Allowing him to forget his burdens by resting his head tenderly on his shoulder. In the same way that Seijūrō avoids that Kouki thinks about that when surrounding him by the waist with an arm.

With the phone stuck to their ears and the view in the last rays of sunset; from different places, both look at the first stars peeking over the golden nuances.

"Have you ever heard the story of the talking stars?" Kouki asks after a sigh. "If they could really talk, what do you think they would say to us? If you were a star, what would you say?"

There is a brief silence on the line, then, Seijūrō's voice sounds calm and perfect.

"Stay" Another moment of silence, and then: "… with me forever"

Kouki chuckles and releases a _fool_. It comes natural. It is so natural to trust Seijūrō like this.

"Do you want to make fun of me, Kouki?" Seijūrō pretends to be offended. For some reason, Kouki imagines him ashamed.

"It would be very strange to hear a star say that."

The explanation comes immediately.

"It's what I would say if it were a star."

"Seijūrō ..."

There is nothing more to say. He only pronounces his name out of habit, because it is the word that makes him feel safe, because he likes how it sounds when it comes out of his imperfect lips.


	24. I like it when you laugh like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! I have returned home and I am so happy for it, even though I had a great time in the company of the people who gave me lodging during the trip, you always miss the place where you are from :3  
> Please enjoy this drabble.

It was an accident.

Both were sitting face to face chatting comfortably, their hands intertwined. Kouki thought it was proper to tell the misfortune they had had in the club with a _Nigou_ running after Kagami. The fact was funny, more than it should have been. Kouki remembered him laughing, unconsciously fell back on his bed, his hands still clutched with Seijūrō, pulled him next to him. Seijūrō's head collided in his chest.

Kouki laughed harder, brought his hands now released to the magenta locks of his boyfriend and tangled his fingers there in a caress.

Little by little the calm returned to him.

"So funny was it?" Seijūrō asked when he managed to get up a little about his boyfriend. Kouki still on the bed, under him, continued giggling.

He shook his head in denial and brought his fingers to Seijūrō's face. They fixed their eyes on each other, searching for more words to say even if there were no words. They opened their mouths in hopes that the words would come alone.

They did not.

However, they kept looking at each other. In Seijūrō's eyes Kouki was reflected. Seijūrō reflected in Kouki's eyes. Magenta and coffee melting in oneself.

"I like it when you laugh like that" Seijūrō confessed.

Then he tilted his face.

Kouki like the feeling of Seijūrō's breath between his lips. Actually, he also like the feeling of Seijūrō's hands caressing his hair, his cheeks and neck. He brought his hands to his boyfriend's shoulders.

But they decided to go slow.

After three minutes the position became uncomfortable. They separated after a short kiss. Seijūrō let his forehead rest on Kouki's chest for a moment, which gave Kouki the opportunity to caress his hair again.

This is how they have stayed until now.

And it's nice like that. It's nice, even if later, Kouki's mother knocks on the door asking them to come down to eat.


	25. You're cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening to my favorite band right now and heavens, whenever I do, ideas fly.
> 
> Here the next drabble, I regret having delayed, a greeting.

"Strawberry cake?" Kouki asks, just to make sure what he is doing is right.

Seijūrō, sitting in one of the dining room chairs in Kouki's house, looks at him from there with mocking and flirtatious eyes. He have to admit, Kouki does not look bad on his mother's apron. "That sounds good." He replies, giving him a smile. "Although certainly, I would eat whatever you cooked."

Kouki frowns and turns to see him with his hands on his hip. The image of a mother scolding her children is funny to Seijūrō. "You cannot say that, you have to be objective, it's the first time I've cooked something like that, you have to tell me if you like it or not."

Seijūrō gets up and walks to him, taking in his hands the mixture that seconds before Kouki beat. "I'll do it" by placing the container on the table, approaching Kouki little by little, grabbing him by the waist. "I promise." And he kisses him.

"You're cute when you sulk," he says later.

Kouki pretends to be offended. "You cannot call a man cute, Seijūrō, you denigrate his manhood."

"For me you are still very man, a very cute one" and he presses him more against himself, in his normally neutral face, a mischievous smile escapes.

"Well, that's fine, but you're cute too, and very sweet, you know, you're more corny than I thought."

Seijūrō looks at him in warning. Kouki knows that it's just shame, he laughs.

"Good, you win." Again, Kouki has won. He always knows how to beat him in his feigned arguments, and yet Seijūrō does not care. Not when he can have him like that by your side.


	26. Lost in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying of the flu now and the only thing that keeps me alive is to continue writing about these two cuties... I love this pairing, I really do.  
> I hope you like it!

One day Kouki informs Seijūrō that he will start working in a cafeteria, because he wants to start feeling a little more independent. Seijūrō, of course, cannot help but admire the hard work of who his boyfriend is. So, convinced one day, he takes the liberty of after his classes are over to take a train and travel to Tokyo with the sole purpose of catching him at work.

When he enters the cafeteria, he sees him immediately cleaning a table, Kouki just sees him and gives him a smile, also colored cheeks and a throbbing heart wanting to escape from his chest.

Seijūrō approaches him until he is a step away, a discreet and provocative smile on his lips that makes Kouki feel lost in space.

"Is not there a table you should attend to, Kouki?" inquires Seijūrō, noticing the notebook pressed between his fingers.

Kouki leaves his embarrassment in seconds by taking the menus from the table he cleaned. "It's your fault," he accuses, passing Seijūrō. Seijūrō does not understand it but he follows him to the table where Kuroko and Kagami are, perhaps visiting Kouki.

"My fault, why Kouki?" Seijūrō takes him from behind, his hands driving quickly to break through Kouki's waist, while his head occupies the gap between his neck. Kouki's lungs suddenly stop working. Seijūrō laughs discreetly in his ear provoking tickle.

"If we are not interrupting anything," Kagami starts after a clearing of his throat. "... Well, could you help us?"

Kouki fusses for a second. The next is ashamed. And after three, he frees himself from the embrace. Seijūrō laughs, then sits down next to Seirin's star duo.


	27. The masked happiness of Seijūrō

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summers are so unpredictable in the place where I live; the day started with drizzle, then the sun came out, and minutes ago it rained again ... now as I write this the sun shines again lol.
> 
> I hope you have a good day, see you.

Of those occasions in which they have gone to dates, few are those in which they do it with friends. This time, Kouki agrees to go out with Seijūrō's teammates, the Rakuzan players. The idea has been of Reo that is what Seijūrō has told him, besides adding that it was not necessary that he will accept to go, if he did not want to do it, he would not force him. However, with a beautiful smile Kouki has told him that there is no problem.

Although they have been dating for almost a year, Kouki has never interacted directly with any of his boyfriend's friends before. So he perfectly understand that they are curious and that is the reason why they have been invited to go out with them, after all, how has Kouki Furihata (a simple ordinary boy) ended dating up with the incredible Seijūrō Akashi? It is one of those many mysteries of life.

This afternoon, after due presentations and uncomfortable situations. Kouki and Seijūrō are pushed by the latter's companions towards all kinds of places; On the way, is Reo who does not stop throwing hints and jokes at the expense of the already declared couple. Akashi, without blinking or shaking his eyes, seems unfazed by any of the embarrassing implications, not even when Reo asks them _if they have already done it_.

Immutable and calm, and after seeing how Kouki sinks word by word in his seat, Seijūrō responds that _no_.

The walk ends when after walking the night reaches them, they separate from the group and the driver of Seijūrō arrives at the place to take them to the latter's house.

There is something different, Kouki recognizes it as the masked happiness of Seijūrō to know that his friends approve their relationship. He approaches him, hitting shoulder to shoulder and intertwining their fingers.


	28. Everything feels wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble of today is ready~  
> See you!

They go to Seijūrō's room, just to chat for a while. As a means of precaution, Seijūrō secures the door, just as he always does. For some inexplicable reason, Kouki feels as nervous as the first time he was here. Seijūrō approaches and sits next to him on the little divan that is there. "How about going to a botanical garden tomorrow?"

Kouki seems to consider it a minute, his eyes going to the ceiling as his fingers glide gently between those of Seijūrō. "Yes, it will be fun." He smiles, and seems to smile more when Seijūrō smiles back, hesitates a little before considering it right to brush his lips with his. Seijūrō's lips are soft and warm, Kouki believes that. His lips have never been, with all those nibbling that he gives them when he is nervous and the little care he gives them in winter when they dry up. Occurs to him that he should improve that. Although Seijūrō does not seem to mind.

And anyway, Kouki is stopping thinking, with that way in which Seijūrō kisses him and brings him closer and closer. It is a rare and uncomfortable position, the place where they are is not too big, but after a moment they manage to get comfortable, even if that implies that Kouki has to end up riding in Seijūrō's lap.

He does not feel uncomfortable, and the nerves that have visited him a while ago have already left. In this position, Kouki feels free to run his fingers behind Seijūrō's neck, caress his cheeks, ruffle his hair –all kinds of small details. Everything feels wonderful.

After a few minutes he is aware that they have never done this before. They had not kissed so much, again and again. After three more times and open their eyes on the road, they stick their noses together trying to recover their breathing. Kouki still keeps his hands on Seijūrō's cheeks, and Seijūrō keeps his hands on his hips. They smile flushed, then, after wondering why nothing else happens, Kouki concludes that with him on top of Seijūrō that is impossible.

"I'm sorry," he says, after letting go of Seijūrō cheeks and sitting back down next to him.

Seijūrō looks at him gently. "No, it's okay."

Kouki makes a great effort to ignore the heavy feeling that has been forming in his abdomen since the middle of the session. When Seijūrō gets up to close the curtains in his room, Kouki allows himself to be totally ashamed by squeezing a cushion against his face.


	29. Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music really makes me feel happy and relaxed ~  
> Good wishes for you  
> See you!

"Is there something you cannot do?" Kouki asks one day, after Seijūrō manages with great ease and in a single attempt to defeat the enemy of the video game that Kouki has been trying to kill for weeks.

Seijūrō looks at him out of the corner of his eye, never filling himself with false modesty, he becomes serious and begins to think, in something, any minimal thing that he considers will not turn out well.

Kouki waits attentively.

"Possibly cooking" he says.

"Possibly?" Kouki asks, being him who this time takes control of the console to try again, even if Seijūrō has already won.

"I never had the need to do it, I may not do it well."

Kouki wrinkles his eyes and makes a pout, he analyses with amused curiosity the security with which his boyfriend says these things. Honestly, those words are almost the same as he said to assure him that he has never played a video game, and the result of his first time doing it is amazing. He doubt he fail.

"Well, let's do something interesting, you prepare something for me (you can guide yourself through a recipe, do not worry) and if I like it you will have won, but if it does not turn out that way I will have won and you will have to fulfil me a wish, whatever I ask at the time I ask."

Kouki looks at him with determination, a smile escaping his lips.

Seijūrō sighs. "It's fine with me, but if I win you'll have to do the same" and his smile, more than funny, seems like a warning. Kouki trembles with anticipation, still does not run away and extends his hand to seal the deal.

Half an hour later a dish taken at random from his mother's recipes is in front of his eyes, looks good, and Seijūrō seems satisfied, however Kouki does not give up for lost.

"I still have to prove it, this has not ended," he warns, in mute hopes that the result will change. It does not. A "Bon Appetite" and a spoonful later, Kouki tightens his lips and represses a grimace of enjoyment at the richness of its flavour.

Maybe and there’s something that Seijūrō cannot do well. Maybe some simple thing, only that Kouki still does not discover it.

Seijūrō crosses his arms in front of him. "Now you owe me a wish."

Kouki pouts.


	30. The result could not have been better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the drabble is here I will go to see the SNK chapter of today. See you! c:

"Do you remember when we met?" while chatting sitting at a table in the elegant back garden in Seijūrō's house, Kouki asks, just for talking and because the memory has come to him momentarily.

Seijūrō drops the cup with tea after taking a sip and looks at Kouki wondering what made him wonder that. "Yes, I do."

And he does, really. He remembers himself thinking of Kouki as insignificant, simple, someone who did not deserve even a minimum of his attention.

"You intimidated me" Kouki confesses. Seijūrō knows that perfectly, even so he cannot help but feel a not very pleasant oppression in his chest.

"Why?" he asks with a frown.

"Well, because you are your" he answers with obviousness.

"That is far from being a reasonable response," Seijūrō complains, his face wrinkled in annoyance.

"Well, you have to admit that then you were someone to be afraid of, the first impression I had of you was terrifying" this time Kouki says it a bit more in mockery. Seijūrō lets out a chuckle.

"Jo, that's bad manners on your part, you know _I'm not that bad_."

Kouki laughs at ease.

Seijūrō thinks about the past and what his own self would think when he saw it now. _Surely he would be jealous_ , he says to himself, because his I of now is able to enjoy a happiness that he did not know until then. Surely he would endeavour to obtain it. For a reason, back then, Kouki had caught his attention; for something he had found it curious the courage he had to stand on a court in front of him, even if it was impossible to stop him. For something he decided to ask him for a date, and for a reason they had ended up being friends. For all that and more are now sitting there drinking tea and remembering the past. The strange ways in which they met, and how Seijūrō had been wrong in judging Kouki. The result could not have been better. They both believe it.


	31. Bugs revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I woke up earlier than usual, therefore I ran earlier, I ran about an hour and a half or two, I did not realize the time since I forgot to time the race, ha, and now I'm dying of sleep lol  
> I think I'll take a nap now... See you!

Kouki puts the movie that Seijūrō has chosen and returns to bed, where Seijūrō steps aside to let his boyfriend settle before covering them both with the sheets. Kouki is about to put "Play" when Seijūrō somehow or other ends up on him, imprisoning Kouki's body against the bed holding his own weight with his knees and hands, while he barely brushes his lips with Kouki's.

Seijūrō's body feels warm just like his kisses. And Kouki seems to tremble at the shy touch of his hands, Seijūrō likes that reaction.

They move away after a while in order to fill their lungs with oxygen; Seijūrō then obtains an image that makes him lose his breath. Kouki under him looking at him with both wet and red lips, while are half open, and that suggestive look that probably does not know he has. Seijūrō has to close his eyes and remind himself that it is not right to think about the kind of things that his mind wants him to think.

Seijūrō brings his face closer to Kouki's once more and kisses him sweetly, calmly. After a few seconds they separate again and Seijūrō returns to his place in the bed, his heart beating rapidly as he moves Kouki closer to him.

"I love you Seijūrō, I really do."

Seijūrō closes his eyes trying to calm down the bugs revolution he now feels inside. Then he turns around, both of them facing each other, and his magenta eyes are lost in Kouki's browns.

"I love you too, Kouki."

And Kouki's heart skips a beat when Seijūrō smiles back.


	32. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drabble of today~  
> See you c:

No, it's not easy. No, it's not difficult either. It is rather love, with each of its meanings. With each one of his joys and with each of his fights. It's what makes it real, it's what makes it worthwhile, and it’s what makes them know how strong their relationship is.

Sometimes it will be Kouki who will get angry, for that demanding and superior air that Seijūrō will sometimes let flow. (Other times it will be because he does not like the idea of Seijūrō being "popular" among women, although that is hard to admit).

Other times it will be Seijūrō, because Kouki is the first thing he has loved in a long time; sometimes he will simply want to shrink him and put him in a small cardboard box so that only he can see him (it is annoying when Kouki smiles to others).

But absurd things, jealousy without meaning, both laugh after admitting it, after all, among the millions of people in the world, Seijūrō has chosen Kouki, and Kouki has chosen Seijūrō.

So it's perfect. So it's wonderful. It's that something called love.


	33. You're just in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm listening Nickelback right now and ideas cannot stop lol  
> See you [x

"And good?" velvet voice of Seijūrō sounds through the line.

Kouki sighs.

"I already told you I will not tell you," he replies, a pout on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Give me a reason why you will not tell me?" the offended voice of Seijūrō sounds fun to Kouki.

"Because if I tell you, it will not be fulfilled, it's the law of life" he mocks, then a laugh escapes him. "But I'm not lying," he adds later, "when you ask a star for a wish you cannot tell anyone or it will not come true."

"You can tell me. I will make any of your wishes come true."

Kouki blushes a little, thanking infinitely that Seijūrō does not see him, then he wonders if the same thing has happened to him.

He had seen a shooting star by chance while talking to Seijūrō on the phone and it had occurred to him to tell him about it, the conversation had quickly strayed to the point of what Kouki wanted.

"I'll tell you when it's fulfilled," he says. "I promise."

"Kouki" in a seductive whisper Seijūrō says "... You owe me a wish, I can use it and tell you I want to know what you've wished."

"That's a very silly way to waste a wish," jokes Kouki. "Just be patient."

"Fine, but you still owe me a wish."

"Yes, yes, whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Without exception?"

"Without exception."

"Perfect, now you'll have to be patient" maybe he imagines it, because according to Seijūrō he never jokes, but the sarcastic tone in his voice Kouki notices it "I plan to keep that desire for a long time."

There is a momentary silence and then Kouki speaks. "I'd like to see a shower of stars with you one day. I'd like to ask for wishes with you someday."

"Then I should make that happen." Seijūrō answers.

Kouki laughs. "You cannot force a shower of stars."

"You underestimate me?"

"Seijūrō!" and laughs again.

"I would do it for you."

"You're just in love."

"Yes, of you."

"Seijūrō I will not tell you my wish no matter how much you tell me!"

This time a new laugh, a soft one, just a moment, is from Seijūrō.


	34. Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the drabble of the day is here! And now I will go on with my pending projects ~  
> See you x]

"My God, you're perfect!" Kouki almost shouts, while holding in his hands the phone with which he has just made an impromptu photograph of Seijūrō, and although he seems distracted and perplexed on the spot, he looks good, too good. Kouki with impromptu photographs is always a horrible disaster.

"Kouki, look at me ..."

"Yes?" Still distracted by the photography, Kouki looks at Seijūrō barely reacting to the sound of the camera. "You took me an unsuspecting photo?"

"I warned you."

"I'm not photogenic, erase it" Kouki says with a slight frown.

"You look perfect" Seijūrō responds, showing him the photograph. Whatever Seijūrō sees, Kouki does not do it. "Let's take another one" and Seijūrō gets close to him, enough to let him out of breath and make his legs shake. He looks into his eyes for a moment and then kisses him. One click is heard.

"You photographed that ?!" Kouki is alarmed.

"Of course, that's when you look better."

"Seijūrō!"

"So I can see it when you're not with me, come on, let's take more pictures together."

Kouki simply gives up. He, after all, also loves to see Seijūrō in photos.


	35. My handsome boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying not to get too distracted, but my ideas do not leave me alone [x  
> See you.

Sitting on a bench in the center, Kouki looks at the applications of his cell phone just to distract himself and make the wait more bearable. That's until a light and educated voice bursts through his back.

"Why are you so lonely?" Seijūrō in his face wears a subtle smile.

"My handsome boyfriend is slow to arrive" whispers Kouki, standing up and approaching him.

"Is that so, can I accompany you if that is the case?" Seijūrō whispers back, Kouki's seduction attempts are fun.

"Well, if he does not find out, that's fine with me." Kouki laughs, moves closer to Seijūrō and slides his fingers between his. A few seconds later he lets himself be hugged tightly and breathe his perfume. He had missed him. He always does.

Seijūrō separates from him for a moment, traps Kouki's nose between his thumb and index finger, and forces him to move his head in denial. "You are an unfaithful boyfriend" he mocks, then he releases him, then he takes him back in his arms and kisses his forehead.

Is beautiful this way; clinging tightly to the other; making it impossible to imagine one far from the other, because everything is perfect if they are together.


	36. I'll be with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, we're getting to the middle of the road, it's exciting!!!!  
> Enjoy this drabble -3-

On the day of their anniversary as a couple they decide to spend it at Seijūrō’s house (at the request of Kouki who said that it was not necessary to celebrate it big, "I just need to be with you", he had said). And to continue practicing his culinary skills Kouki decides to cook for Seijūrō, who marvels at the idea.

Without being able to avoid it, when seeing him so concentrated, Seijūrō approaches Kouki, who with decision is in charge of preparing the favourite dish of Seijūrō. "Sei ..." he murmurs, when, hugging him from behind, Seijūrō caresses his neck with the tip of his nose. "They're going to see us."

Seijūrō's arms clutched Kouki's waist harder. Recharging his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, he becomes serious. "It's okay" he says "I plan to tell my father about us soon."

Kouki freezes for a moment. It is worrisome to talk about them with Seijūrō's father, the man knows him, and he knows him as a good friend of his son and he seems to appreciate him, would his idea about him change when he found out who he really is? Kouki hopes not.

He continue cutting the vegetables that he will add to the soup.

"Not now, but yes soon" continues Seijūrō "so it does not matter if they see us in this way."

Kouki nods. "Good" and smiles with sincerity, leaving the worry aside, he feels happy to know that Seijūrō will finally present him as who he is and that he will no longer have to hide anyone how much he loves him. "If that's how you've decided, I'll be with you when you do" he turns a little, Seijūrō receives him with a kiss on the lips and then another on his forehead.

That day nobody sees them, but from that moment Seijūrō asks him not to restrain himself anymore, and not to continue pretending. And Kouki allows himself to be held by the hand and kissed, determined to face what comes next to him.


	37. I'll be with you, always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I had a pretty hard training routine, but after taking a shower and feeding myself I feel pretty good!  
> I hope you are also feeling good, see you!

"I think it's the best" Seijūrō tells him by surprise, while Kouki looks at the scenery it offers that afternoon from the train window. His fingers, intertwined with those of Seijūrō, feel a little tight all of a sudden, is Seijūrō, who demands his attention.

"What do you mean?" Kouki asks.

Seijūrō gives him a soft smile and a warm look. "Now I know that things must be like that" he takes his free hand to Kouki's cheek and caresses him; He allows him to look him in the eyes to give more strength to what he will say. "My father will not be too happy for us, and there are likely to be problems once he knows it, but even if it's like that, that will not stop me from loving you, much less will take me away of the happiness of being by your side."

Kouki leans toward Seijūrō's caress, closes his eyes for a moment, when he opens them again he feels happy to be there, as if that was his rightful place in the world. "You mean that no matter what he say, you will still be with me?" He comes a little closer, sticking his nose with Seijūrō's.

"Exactly, it's the decision I made, and my father will have to understand."

"He will," Kouki says, a smile is placed on his face. "Eventually he will."

Seijūrō gives him a quick kiss before continuing. "When that day comes, I want you to be with me Kouki." Kouki takes his hands and nods.

"I promise I'll be with you, always."

Seijūrō understands then that Kouki and his happiness are one of the reasons that give meaning to his life. He wants to always see him that way.


	38. The colour of your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drabble 38 Wow!  
> Have a nice day~  
> see you

Kouki takes him by surprise (even though he has predicted that he would make a move, he never thought of something like this) looking straight into his eyes, with his hands holding his face down his cheeks to keep him from escaping. He is so close that Seijūrō loses air for a few seconds.

"Everything is alright?" he asks him, still imprisoned by the hands of his boyfriend, who insists on not stopping looking at him so fixedly (when before he would been intimidated and fled Seijūrō's gaze).

Kouki nods with parted lips and caresses Seijūrō’s cheeks as he looks more curiously at his eyes, as if he had just found a treasure and was analysing his wonders.

"Have I ever told you that I like the colour of your eyes?"

Seijūrō flashes quickly unintentionally. "No. You never said it."

"What a terrible mistake, mine!" Kouki frees him at last, only to settle on the sofa and lean his back against Seijūrō's chest. "... Because they are" he adds in a whisper.

"For real?" Something he likes about all this, maybe it's the idea of knowing that his mother used to have this same eye colour. He thanks her then for having inherited them. Feel Kouki nod.

"They are beautiful, and a lot" Seijūrō surrounds Kouki in a hug, kisses his hair.

"You also have beautiful eyes ..."

"Mine?" Seijūrō does not see it, but he can be sure that Kouki grimaces in disgust; Sometimes Seijūrō hates that Kouki is not able to see his good points; He will make sure he notices them. "They do not have anything special, they are coffees, everyone has brown eyes, they are so common."

With a smooth movement, Seijūrō makes Kouki look at him again. "They are not, they are special" seeing Kouki's reply coming, he hastens to continue "because they look at me, do not they?"

Kouki is surprised at first, recovered, nods. "Yes."

"The fact that they shine for me makes them just as beautiful then." Kouki then clings to Seijūrō in a hug and squints his eyes smiling.


	39. My promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Today is a pretty cold day in my city, but I really enjoy days like this because it allows me to write more than usual and that relaxes me a lot.  
> Thank you very much, Olivia, for such sweet words, they have brought me a big smile~~. And many thanks also to the silent people who reads this story. See you!

"How about white roses?" Kouki proposes, in his hands he holds one of them and shows it to Seijūrō.

Seijūrō frowns. "I don't know, that day white roses were used, I would not feel good taking them."

Kouki returns the rose and continues his search. Seijūrō is nervous, terribly nervous, and although he do not tell him, Kouki is already able to notice it. This day after all, Seijūrō will introduce him to his mother; and he would be lying if he said that he is not nervous too; he could even be more than Seijūrō, but he tries to hide it, so as not to make his boyfriend even more anxious.

"What about the camellias?" Kouki again takes one of them from the flower bucket and shows it to Seijūrō. " _I'll love you forever_ , I think it's perfect."

Seijūrō's shoulders relax, he is less tense than at first. That is the right choice. They ask for a bouquet and on foot they go to the place where Seijūrō's mother waits.

Kouki holds Seijūrō's hand, although he insists that it's okay, really does not seem like that.

As far as Kouki knows, during all these years Seijūrō had never come back here and if the tomb is kept clean and taken care of it is because Seijūrō’s father pays someone to do it.

Between them they clean the place by tearing off the grass that has already begun to grow. Then they place the flowers, light incense, and Kouki leads Seijūrō to make a prayer.

It is strange, totally, but even stranger it is for Seijūrō to be relieved at the end, as if a great burden had been removed from his shoulders. Before saying goodbye, he takes Kouki's hand and does what he wanted to do from the beginning.

"Mom, this is the person I've decided to love."

Kouki smiles. Smile for Seijūrō. Smile for his mother.

He introduces himself as must be, before leaving, leave there a convallaria twig and a chrysanthemum.

"When have you taken that?" Seijūrō asks.

"While you were paying, it's a promise," he assures him, "my promise to make you happy."

 

* Convallaria: Arrival of happiness.

* Chrysanthemum: Eternity.


	40. You're not going to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I was quite busy from the morning with my homework and my training, now finally I can take my time and relax, so here is the drabble of the day.  
> See you! ~~

"The next week will be your birthday, right?" Seijūrō asks the phone.

"Yes" Kouki replies, and before Seijūrō says anything else, he goes ahead of the facts "But there's nothing special I want, just being with you."

Possibly waiting for that, Seijūrō sighs. "In that case, you could spend the weekend at my house, there will be a festival in those days and I'd love you to be here."

Kouki, at this point knowing that the family of Seijūrō is always invited to such events, is not entirely sure if he will feel comfortable with Seijūrō's father; not when they have agreed, not to hide their relationship anymore. Maybe he takes too much time to answer, because Seijūrō returns to take the floor.

"My father will have to attend a commitment outside the city, I will go in his place and it would be much better if you are with me."

"Oh, does that mean I'll have Seijūrō for me all weekend?" whispers. Although Kouki does not look at him, Seijūrō smiles haughtily.

"Sure," he murmurs, "we could share the room this time."

Although it is not the first time that Kouki will sleep in Seijūrō's house, the proposal about sleeping in the same room if it is something new, usually after a while chatting, they separate and Kouki borrows the guest room. True, they have slept together in Kouki's house, but never with intentions of more, this time there is something else happening here. Kouki blushes.

"It's okay" he whispers so thin and clear while pressing his sheets to his chest "... although you know I move a lot ..."

"You do not have to worry about that," Seijūrō whispers back, and leaves a few seconds of silence to give the situation more mystery and fun "... you're not going to sleep."

Kouki tightens his lips, blushing even more and hides his face under his sheets, as if he had Seijūrō here in front of him.


	41. He wants to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...And I will love you, only for tonight, I don't know you, but it's alright. Let me show you heaven~~  
>  I'm listening to this song (stranger, the rasmus), and I cannot help but think about this adorable pair. And now I have a lot of stories hanging around my head lol  
> See you!

The day arrives, and although Kouki has had the opportunity to attend these events in the company of his friends before, this time is different; it feels much better, much more special, like one of those memories that you keep for a lifetime.

Here, accompanied by Seijūrō (who looks wonderful in his kimono) Kouki's eyes do not stop shining in front of the games and food stalls and the flowers and costumes, and oh, the children who laugh and play, and everything seems a lot, much better than when he attends with his friends.

He controls his cravings, of course, he does not want to make Seijūrō look bad (besides the fact that he cannot walk so freely with his own Kimono, the one Seijūrō has asked him to wear as a special favour).

"Are you happy?" Seijūrō whispers in his ear as they move towards the place where they will have to watch the fireworks.

Kouki nods with a big smile. Seijūrō can only think of how these moments are unique, and the envy that all these people around him must feel.

After all, no one but him can have Kouki.

It is that idea, so fleeting, what makes him decide to take his hand, no matter how people look at him. Kouki of course, stops his walk and looks at him looking for censure in his face. Seijūrō gives him a squeeze.

He wants to say _Thanks for being here._

He wants to say _I promise to take care of you always_.

And _I want to be with you a little more_.

Or at least _I want to walk by your side_.

But the most important:

_I want our hands, so strongly intertwined, continue like this forever._

However, all this is resolved in three simple words:

"Come with me."

Because at this moment there are no words to express what he feel.


	42. The stars and the flashes of fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow! We have already arrived here, haha, I feel that it has been very fast, but I am happy a lot.  
> I hope you have a nice day, see you.

He takes him to a high hill, walking quickly among the people, apologizing to those who accidentally run over. They walk without stopping until they reach the bridge, then they get lost in the forest, among the trees, until that corner in the world where no one can ever find them.

They stop until they reach a fallen trunk, they take place in it.

Here, only two people, holding hands in complicity with the stars and the flashes of fireworks.

Until suddenly Kouki feels the foreign body relax against his, the brightness of the shining stars reflecting in his eyes, and all that matters is the happiness they feel.

Seijūrō wonders if his mother can see him, from there in her place among the stars. If she can see him at Kouki's side, and smile for how good he had been finding his happiness; reprimanding him, perhaps, for that time in which he was full of vanity and greed; relieved, because at some point between imposing looks and arrogant words he saw himself spinning more sighs than words for this person who has come to his life in the most ridiculous way.

"Kouki?" he calls him straightening his body and taking the opposite hands in his.

Making almost an effort to separate his gaze from the nightly spectacle, Kouki turns to him.

"Tell me, Seijūrō?"

Seijūrō knows for a while that he has already lost, that Kouki has undone that dark mantle with which he always hid, and that this little one is the only one who manages to make his voice tremble.

It sounds hasty, but that's how Seijūrō wants it to be.

A whole life with Kouki, with all the responsibility that entails.

"Happy birthday, Kouki," he says, sliding a silver ring on his ring finger. "Forgive me because in spite of that, I will be greedy and use my desire now, so Kouki, I wish you to marry me."

And if Seijūrō Akashi have certainty of something is that, since he was a child, whatever he wishes, is granted.


	43. In the palm of his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day's drabble is here ~  
> Thank you all for continuing here, and special thanks for Kibecchan, all the best.  
> See you!!!! x]

During the return to Seijūrō's house, neither is able to say anything. Submerged in a silence that is not uncomfortable... It is rather, secret, is intimate, is perfect.

Kouki can feel perfectly the rumble of his heart against his chest, while his eyes cannot stop seeing the silver ring that Seijūrō just gave him for his birthday.

They both know what it means. How much they will fight. And the impossible and ridiculous that maybe sounds. They can feel the others telling them it's too soon, can feel disapprovals, but what do they know? Only Seijūrō and Kouki should care what comes now. Also, it is not as if tomorrow they were fleeing to a life together. It's like a silent promise that one day it will happen.

And, certainly, all this is so stupid that Kouki suddenly erupts in laughter in the midst of tears and a smile. Seijūrō does not know how to react, aware that Kouki has been saving his reactions from the first moment.

"Sorry" Kouki manages to say when he calms down "Sorry, it's just ... It's just that in the end you used your wish, to ask me to marry you."

_It's so ridiculous._ He wants tell him. _How dare you say something like that?_

And Kouki, assuming that Seijūrō intuits his thoughts, calms down and takes one of his hands to Seijūrō's face to caress him.

Seijūrō Akashi, there, in the palm of his hand.

"And I would have said yes without needing to use your wish."

A smile. Then the silence. Seijūrō's body trembles.

His velvety voice.

"It's just... I love you so much."

Kouki hugs him, thinking how insecure Seijūrō can sometimes be despite possessing that awesome aura. "I love you, Kouki Furihata."

His full name, sounding sweet in Seijūrō's mouth.

And sweet too, when Seijūrō lets him drink it from his own lips.


	44. So natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm sorry! But I've been busy with my family and my non-birthday party lol (they could not celebrate the day it should be, and they have done it now), and also the typical celebrations of my country, however I didn't want to not publish today so I'm here, late, but for sure.  
> See you!

They arrive home, and between laughs and talks they walk to the room.

There, the laughs lasts longer than it should; soon they become kisses.

The kisses become caresses. Everything so soft, so natural.

When the clothes fall, it's almost on par. And outside, the stars continue to shine, offering a show to the world so wonderful, although neither of them is aware of it.

Not when they only have eyes for each other, kisses to exchange, skin to feel, barely aware of their hurried way to bed.

Kouki is nervous, yes, Seijūrō can feel it when sliding his hands over his skin. And he is too. Because definitely neither has touched anyone like that before, and that makes them feel exposed and vulnerable.

However, every kiss of Kouki, every sigh and caress, every whisper of his name and every nervous look, along with those naughty smiles, are the perfect reminder to Seijūrō that there is nothing to fear because he loves, and is loved back.

When is Seijūrō who returns the kisses, Kouki laughs surprised by the tickling that he does not know he can feel in certain parts of his body. And Seijūrō knows that this is the sign that everything is fine, that he will never hurt anyone else.

That the Kouki's sweet look means that: that he loves him beyond any power, or surname, beyond any discomfort he may feel as he explored his body with his fingers, even those places where he has never allowed him to be touched.

And the kisses are insufficient. They need to be closer. Seijūrō lining up between the open legs for him in the bed. And it's difficult, even though thousands of people have done it before; not them.

It hurts a little, and seeing the tears drain in Kouki's eyes, Seijūrō is sure that it is not pleasant at first. But is Kouki, and is Seijūrō, and that's all that matters.

Little by little, with the passing of the minutes they both discover how to do it, where touch and where to exercise the right pressure so that everything feels good.

Kouki's legs surround him. Their lips meet again. And there in the room all there is, is a devastating feeling turned into a miracle, a miracle that happens not between the intimidating Seijūrō Akashi and the fearful Kouki Furihata, but between two people who love each other.

That night they both close their promise. Seijūrō understands it after feeling his cloudy vision, after feeling the shudders of the other as if they belonged to him, and hearing his name be called between desperate sighs.


	45. Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I took my puppy to his first vaccine (he is still a baby ;;), and I died of horror when I saw the syringe (I don't like them at all), but it is necessar for him to grow up as a healthy and strong dog, and I understand it. In the end everything was pretty fast lol.  
> Now we are at home completely relaxed ~  
> See you.

He wake him up with a kiss and the whisper of his name.

A _Kouki_ and a kiss on his cheek.

A _Kouki_ and another one on his lips.

"Yes, Seijūrō?"

A _Kouki_ to take his hand and kiss the place where he have previously placed a ring.

A _Kouki_ to listen his quiet breathing.

A _Kouki_ to tell him that he loves him.

"I'm sorry" Kouki apologizes, carving his eyes waiting for them to get used to the brightness of the day "I fell asleep."

A _Kouki_ to kiss his back.

"The plan was not to let you do it, but you were too tired" Kouki blushes and looks away to avoid seeing the cunning eyes of Seijūrō and dying of shame.

Another _Kouki_ as he gets back on top of him, coming down between kisses from his chest to his abdomen; He feels him trembling, then laugh.

"You're tickling me" he laughs, trying to push Seijūrō away from his navel.

"That's not a good excuse for me to stop," he whispers, bringing his face back to Kouki, to steal a kiss from his lips.

"I did not ask you to do it" Kouki provokes him, biting his lower lip and a subtle smile drawing there.

And a _Kouki_ to caress him back.


	46. It is quiet and relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret the wait of two days, of heart, but really they were not great days for me, nevertheless here we go again !!!

Lying face down on the bed, hugging a pillow and letting Seijūrō massage his lower back, Kouki occasionally talks about what he has received on his previous birthdays. From an old wool hat that currently has no idea where it is, to that cake that his mother had taken great care in baking. He asks Seijūrō for his birthdays, but his answers are quite ambiguous, he has never received anything that he really appreciates, apart from that basketball that his mother gave him when he was little.

"Let's do something special for you then" Kouki says "Tell me what you want for that day and I'll get it."

Seijūrō smiles tenderly. "I'll tell you, not now, now we're celebrating your birthday and you should not think of anyone but you."

Kouki makes a pout.

"I need to take a shower," says Kouki straightening up and searching through all the mess his clothes. So, seeing his mission without success, Seijūrō takes his arm and pulls him to the bathroom.

"Wait, my clothes," he insists, but Seijūrō ignores him.

The water is warm. The drops slide down the back of Kouki's neck to his back, Seijūrō feels happy to be the only one who can see that. Kisses his shoulder, Kouki trembles. "Seijūrō ..."

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything, it's just that I just discovered that you have a mole right here."

"For real?"

Seijūrō nods, and approaches to caress his shoulders and slide the soap foam on his skin. "I have also discovered that your skin is soft."

Kouki smiles. "You're gentle."

And the talk stays there, Seijūrō continues to wash Kouki's back, then let it be he who returns the favour. It is quiet and relaxing. Seijūrō wonders how he can live without that from now on.


End file.
